


He's golden

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek licked his lips, snaking a hand behind Stiles's head and pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart Derek didn't draw away, just rested his sweaty forehead against Stiles's, so they were trading breaths.</p><p>"I fucking love you," Derek murmured.</p><p>"Love you too, dickface. Now come on, cover me, mark me, <i>make me yours</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://perverse-bang.livejournal.com/939.html?thread=20139#t20139) at the perversebang. 
> 
> Warning: This is pretty hardcore watersports, not just a tiny little bit.
> 
> Many thanks to [ingberry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry) for the beta!

Stiles would have felt ridiculous if he wasn't so fucking turned on. The shower room tiles were cool and hard under his bare knees. He shifted trying to find a more comfortable position but all it served to do was shift the plug in his ass, causing him to let out a low groan. Derek, standing before him with his hand on his cock, echoed his moan and started to work himself faster.

It was July, no school, oddly no danger and definitely no-one around to notice what Stiles was up to, which suited him just fine considering mostly what he was up to was fucking his werewolf boyfriend. Many times. In many different positions.

All the restless energy they'd been putting into staying alive, keeping up with school, working out had been channelled straight into fucking. Except they got, well, it's not that they got _bored_ of fucking each other, more they got... adventurous about fucking each other. Stiles watched a lot of porn, he'd spent a lot of time thinking about the things he'd like to try if he ever got someone who was willing to fuck him.

What Stiles got (fought hard for and won over, fuck you very much) was Derek. Derek who was happy to let Stiles take the lead, happy to let Stiles dress him up, tie him down and fuck him every which way. Derek who was more than happy (eventually, it'd taken some coaching) to tie Stiles up, spread him open and fuck him raw.

Derek, who was snarky and had the driest, most wicked sense of humour. Who was actually pretty fun to be around when he wasn't drowning in angst. (And it probably said a lot about how gone Stiles was that even when Derek _was_ drowning in angst Stiles still wanted to be around him to try and help.)

All of that lead to this moment, and his dad always said you should try everything once.

It was an afternoon of making out in the subway cart Derek called a home, enjoying slow burn of their arousal; never reaching the frantic stages of needing to come, just low heat pooling in his belly. Stiles thought he'd been at least half hard for most of the afternoon, and he knew Derek was the same.

In the dark after fucking they'd traded thoughts and quiet fantasies, hesitantly at first but then Stiles had realised he wasn't a kid waiting to be caught, he was almost an adult, and if he wanted to do kinky sex things with his older werewolf boyfriend he could. The freedom was heady and Stiles wanted to do _everything right the fuck now_.

So this, this was all about drawing it out, doing something that was most definitely on lots of people's filthybadwrong lists. Just, as it turns out, not Stiles's and most definitely not Derek's. No, not in the way Derek's spent dick had twitched against his thigh, trying so hard to get hard again. This was something Derek _really_ liked the idea of, and now they just had to see if he liked it in practice too.

Stiles licked his lips and tried to look up at Derek's face, not focus on his cock and the way he was working it in front of him. Most definitely not on the way his dick was straining up towards his stomach, the way his thumb would swipe over the slit and smear his precome over his dick.

Stiles was good with his words, even now. Even when he needed to piss like you wouldn't believe, but fat chance of that because with Derek in front of him like that his dick wasn't going soft enough to piss anytime soon. He tightened around the plug in his ass and tried not to let out another moan.

"Come on Derek, c'mon," Stiles urged.

The communal shower room at the subway depot was decrepit, all cracked tiles and weird stains. Stiles kinda liked the seedy edge. He liked kneeling in front of his love, cock hard and leaking, plug sticking out of his ass, lips swollen from an afternoon of kissing, skin red from Derek's stubble. He liked kneeling there, waiting to be covered in his lover's piss, his lover's come, to be so marked anyone would know what he'd been doing. Who he belonged to.

The thing was: Stiles had dropped to his knees, begged Derek for this, and Derek the motherfucker was too hard to piss. That... okay, rookie mistake, it should have been in their plan but it wasn't. So now Stiles was here, urging Derek on, to come all over him so he could wash it all off.

"Are you full, Derek?" Stiles asked, fisting his hands at his side to try and avoid touching his cock. If he did he'd never want to stop. "We drank a lot of water, I bet it's going to be like a proper fucking shower."

Derek let out a grunt and used his other hand to brace himself against the shower wall. The sweat was beading on his forehead and his hand was working his dick like he'd die if he didn't come right the hell now.

"I can't wait, you know. I wonder how you taste, I'm so glad you talked me out of buzzing my hair." Stiles reached up to run his hand through his hair, Scott said it looked like Tin Tin, whatever, all he cared about was that Derek could use it to yank his head back, to pull him where he wanted him to be, to run his fingers through and now... now to soak with his piss.

Stiles fell silent, his hair was already plastered to his forehead with sweat, and soon it'd be dripping with much more.

"Don't stop," Derek grunted. "Keep talking."

He grinned. "You like that do you? Like imagining your piss running down my face, clumping my eyelashes together. Fuck, I'm getting harder just thinking about it. Look at my dick, look how hard it is. Are you gonna be pissing on that too? I think I'd like that..."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek groaned and then he was coming. Long strips hit Stiles's chest, his chin, cooling immediately in the warm summer air.

Derek sagged forward, holding himself up against the wall.

Stiles swiped his hand through the come and brought it up to taste. Derek was salty and pretty watery, and maybe it was gross but he liked the lingering taste in his mouth; to know that was _Derek_ on his breath, on his tongue. Nothing made him hotter than having come-breath.

"You ready?" Stiles asked, eager to get this going because holy shit he wanted to come. He wanted Derek's cock and he'd been patient and waiting for this _all afternoon_.

"Give me a minute," Derek said.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whined.

"Quiet, pup." Derek must have been come-dumb, because he never normally said shit like that. Stiles would mock him for it except, um, he liked it. And it kinda fit what they were about to do.

Stiles tried for about ten seconds. Maybe less. He couldn't help it, the tiles were cold on his knees and the smell of come was in his nose and he _wanted_.

"How do you want to do this?" Stiles asked, maybe it was a stupid question, but he needed to fill the silence. Distract himself from jerking off. From getting up and saying fuck this. From playing with the plug. From playing with the tacky come on his chest. From doing anything but waiting for Derek.

Derek finally looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, 'how do you fucking think I want this?'.

Stiles blushed. "Ok, stupid question. Can we? Are you ready? You gotta need to pee, fuck, _I_ need to pee and you drank way more than me." Stiles's bladder was full and kinda uncomfortable. It was just making everything that little more intense.

Derek walked over to Stiles and crouched down to his level. "You're sure about this?" Derek asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "How many time do I have to say it, if you want it, I want it. Besides, do I look like I don't want this?" He gestured at his erection.

"Stiles..." Derek said, his voice concerned. "You don't have to just because I want to. I'll live, this is a pretty big thing I'm asking--"

"Derek," Stiles dropped some of his flippancy. "You're not asking. I'm offering. If I don't like it, you'll stop and we won't do it again. Yeah?"

Derek nodded.

"Exactly. So there's no problem. Now, don't make me beg for it. Unless begging's part of the whole..." Stiles gestured to himself.

Derek licked his lips, snaking a hand behind Stiles's head and pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart Derek didn't draw away, just rested his sweaty forehead against Stiles's, so they were trading breaths.

"I fucking love you," Derek murmured.

"Love you too, dickface. Now come on, cover me, mark me, _make me yours_."

Derek's eyes flashed red at that, causing a thrill to race through Stiles. Tonight, he was going to get it all. Everything Derek held back, all the wolfy parts of him he denied because he felt ashamed of them, because some bitch had called him an animal when he was young and stupid.

Yeah, part of Derek was pure-wolf, but fuck, that wasn't anything to be ashamed of, it was just as much a part of Derek as Stiles's ADHD was a part of him. It something to be hide away, sometimes to embrace and to love as part of what made them them. So what if Stiles's way of showing he accepted every part of Derek was letting him mark him and fuck him?

Derek pulled back and rose to his feet. Grasping his limp cock as the base, he held it out for Stiles to taste.

"Lick it clean," Derek commanded and Stiles reached out to grab hold of Derek's dick. "No hands."

Stiles leaned forward with his tongue out and started bathing the head of Derek's limp cock with little kitten licks, tasting the last salty traces of come still clinging to it. He felt Derek's fingers card through his hair, cradling his head and holding it up to his dick as he let go of his dick.

"Good boy," Derek crooned and Stiles opened his mouth wide trying to take the cock in.

It was so weird when it was soft, and without the help of his hands it kept slipping out of his mouth. Stiles made a sound of disappointment the third time it happened and Derek grabbed hold of it again.

Derek must have been still sensitive from coming, but he was letting Stiles lavish attention on his dick and praising him as he did it. Stiles liked the weight of Derek on his tongue when he wasn't hard, he fit easier but he still felt good. Exciting. Stiles slurped happily at Derek's cock, content to have it staying in his mouth.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek said. Stiles looked up, along Derek's cock, his chest and to his face. "You're really sure about this?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ok." Derek took a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

Shit, _shit_ , this was it. Derek was going to do it. Holyshit, _yes_. Even though Stiles knew it was coming, the first bit of piss to hit his tongue made him choke a little and spit out Derek's cock. He just, he hadn't _really_ been expecting it to be so much harder and so much _more_ than come.

Derek pulled his cock back, concern flashing across his features, and Stiles could see him trying to stop the stream.

"No, don't stop," Stiles gasped, catching his breath. "Just surprised me."

Derek had managed to stop the stream now and was standing there, holding his cock and eyeing Stiles.

Stiles grinned up at him, felt a few trickles of piss trailing down his chin and onto his chest. "It's so _strong_."

Derek still looked reluctant.

Stiles knew when he had to up his game. "Derek," he purred, letting one of his hands slip down and onto his dick. His cock had been leaking, and it felt so good to finally get a hand on it. He stroked it lazily, forcing himself to go slow and enjoying the feeling of finally getting something. He spread his knees wider and felt his sack hanging heavy between his legs. He couldn't wait.

"Come on Derek, please. I want everyone who sees me to know I'm yours. Look what you've done already." Stiles stroked over the bite marks on his chest and neck, they were tender to the touch and he stopped to dig his fingers in a little, enjoying the pulse of hurt it caused.

"I'm so ready for you, I want to taste you, I want to feel you against me. Please Derek, please mark me, please tell everyone I'm yours. _Please_."

The first stream of piss hit him square on the chest, it was hot and hard and fucking fantastic. Stiles opened his mouth and leaned forward to try and get the stream in his mouth. Derek obliged and aimed high, hitting him in the face, and the hair before redirecting into Stiles's open and waiting mouth.

He let it gather there. It was so warm and even though it was diluted it still smelled like piss. The scent was heavy, and almost a little sweet, he let it build up in his mouth, keeping his eyes open and his gaze locked on Derek. Derek who couldn't take his eyes away from Stiles, kept flicking between his face and his mouth.

Stiles braced himself because, shit, this would be golden. He closed his mouth and swallowed. The piss was warm running down his throat, the way he moved his aim up and started covering Stiles's hair, drenching him through. Derek's nostrils flared, taking in the scent of them. The piss just wasn't stopping, there was more and more, it was pooling on the ground around Stiles's knees, running down his chest, onto his hard cock.

Stiles dropped a hand down and started working himself, hard strokes meant to get him off, because fucking hell he wanted to come with Derek's piss running down him, showering him in the scent of his mate. (Fuck he'd been around Derek too long.) The urine wasn't as easy to glide as his precome and his hand jerked as he stroked. _Too much friction_.

Derek reached down and pulled Stiles's hand away from his dick. His voice was absolutely wrecked when he spoke, "Not yet, I don't want you to come until I'm in you."

If Stiles still had his hand on his dick that would have been the moment he came all over Derek's legs. But instead the stream of piss slowed and eventually stopped. Stiles let out a mewl of disappointment and looked up at Derek, through pissed-soaked bangs.

"Fuck, Stiles. The way you look right now, the way you fucking _smell_. You're... fuck you're so perfect. Your eyelashes are clumped together with my piss, my scent, all over you. Soon it's going to be in you and fuck..." Derek trailed off. Stiles didn't think he'd ever heard him more vocal during sex.

Derek's cock had gotten half hard as he'd been pissing on Stiles. Stiles took the initiative and leaned forward to lick at it, lick the last bit of piss from his slit, chasing the taste until he couldn't find any more of it.

Before he knew it, rough hands were pushing him back onto the cold tiles, and he hissed as his back collided with the cold tiles, warmed only by Derek's piss. His legs slid out from their kneeling stance, falling akimbo as Derek settled between them. His hard cock was thrusting up against Stiles's own, one hand slipping behind Stiles's head to save him from cracking his head and the other grasping tightly in Stiles's sopping wet hair.

"You smell so fucking perfect, I need to be in you right the fuck now." Derek growled, grinding down against Stiles, the squelch of skin against the wet floor loud in the quiet of the shower room.

Derek reached down between them and started tugging and twisting the plug inside of Stiles's ass. Stiles gasped and grabbed on to Derek, wrapping his arms around him.

"Derek, fuck me, like, c'mon. Do it. Do it," Stiles urged, lifting up his legs towards his chest to give Derek easier access.

There was a slow, steady pull and the toy slid free from Stiles's ass with an odd squelching sound and a slight rush of lube.

"Dude, how much did you fucking put in there?" Stiles said.

"Enough." Derek sucked another bruising hickey into Stiles's neck. Fucking lucky his dad was out of town for the week.

Derek's fingers followed in the wake of the plug, two easily slipping in, stretching and playing with his rim, driving him mad.

" _Derek_..." Stiles whined. "More."

Derek obliged and slipped a third finger passed the tight ring of Stiles's asshole.

Stiles keened and tried to rub up against Derek, who just pulled back, keeping any friction away from Stiles's dick. Before Stiles could realise what was happening, Derek was rolling them until Stiles was half beneath him with Derek pressed against the line of his back, one rock-solid thigh resting between his own and Derek's now hard dick pressed against the curve of his ass.

Derek carried on peppering kisses all over Stiles's neck and shoulders, breathing in deeply with his nose pressed into Stiles's wet hair. A strong arm reached down and grasped Stiles's thigh, urging his leg up towards his chest and holding it there. Stiles immediately felt the benefits of the position. His hole was exposed to the air, the slight draft running through the subway station making him shiver.

"Derek, get in there you bastard." Stiles moaned. "You've teased me enough."

"Shhh," Derek said, nipping at Stiles's jaw and licking a stripe up his neck. But his hand did reach down, and Stiles felt the head of Derek's dick resting hot and heavy against his fluttering hole.

"In," Stiles begged, pushing his ass back.

Derek entered him in one swift thrust, causing Stiles to cry out and reach a hand back to grasp at Derek. The angle was terrible but he needed something to cling onto. Fuck, motherfucker. He was so full, he'd been so ready for it. Every part of him was flushed and engorged with blood. Everything felt so intense, too intense. Stiles dug his fingers into the back of Derek's neck despite the terrible angle, drawing him even closer.

"I got you." Derek soothed him, lathing his earlier marks on Stiles's neck with gentle licks. "You ready?"

Stiles nodded, words having deserted him.

Derek's thrusts were slow and tortuous. There wasn't enough leverage for Derek to really fuck him, just enough for this lazy drag of a fuck that just burned through his nerves with every thrust.

He knew Derek had come once already today; he didn't have the urgency Stiles felt. Stiles tried to slip a hand down to jerk himself but Derek wrapped a strong arm around him, keeping his arms and leg pressed to his chest.

"Please..." Stiles begged, but Derek just shook his head and nuzzled into his neck.

"You're so good for me, so good," Derek whispered. "Look what you've taken from me, what you're going to take." Stiles could already feel the bottom of Derek's dick swelling, not much but enough to let him know it was going to happen.

They'd talked about it, but Derek's knot didn't always show.

"You smell like you, but you smell like me, you smell like _us_. It's not going to go, it so soaked in it's going to stay for weeks. Everyone you meet, maybe even the humans will _know_. Even if they don't know why." Derek pushed in particularly deep, balls slapping against Stiles's ass and Stiles keened.

"D'rk..." Stiles slurred, he was so far gone. Everything was too much. Derek shifted the angle and every thrust was rubbing against his prostate, running along it and making him want to cry. Derek was like a burning brand against his back, hot even in the July weather, and the piss, they were still fucking in the puddle of it. It was cool now and making them slip against the tiles that were digging cruelly into Stiles's hips.

Derek's thigh rubbed against the back of his with each slow thrust, his balls rarely pulled back enough to slap against Stiles, but the noises, the fucking sounds the pair of them were making. They were obscene. This was... this was fucking unreal.

Another wave of pleasure rolled through Stiles as he felt his ball draw up tight in his sack. Fuck no, he wasn't going to come untouched. He wasn't. Derek carried on at the same tortuous pace, not getting any faster no matter how much Stiles squirmed against him. No matter how much he begged.

"Please... I need... please..." Stiles cried, burying his head into the bicep of the arm Derek had slipped under his head to keep it off the hard tiles. Derek's hand was gripped onto some piping, trying to get any bit of leverage to keep his slow thrusting going.

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Derek whispered as he carried on.

The pleasure continued to build, higher and higher and higher until it snapped and rolled through him like a cresting wave, plateauing into pleasure that left Stiles unable to think, unable to do anything. He could feel Derek still slowly thrusting, still rubbing against his prostate, he could feel his cock, pulsing and coming, spurting come into the puddle of piss below them.

Stiles went slack under Derek, mind floating as Derek still didn't speed up. Stiles's ass was being stretched wider, and he tried and failed to flail at Derek to let him know to change the fucking angle and get the fuck away from his prostate because he couldn't take any more.

He groaned and let out soundless protests, lips unable to form any words. Derek seemed to get the message and his angle shifted. Stiles was loose and slack from his orgasm unable to do anything but lie there as Derek carried on thrusting into him, carried on whispering reassurances and praise into his ear-- biting at him, licking at him.

The push of the knot into Stiles's ass should have caused a bigger reaction than a small intake of breath, but it didn't: that was all Stiles could manage. Derek stopped thrusting at all once the knot was in, coming with a low growl and a tightened hold on Stiles.

As Derek stilled, the room fell into silence only broken by their panting breaths. He knew he couldn't, but he liked to imagine he could feel Derek coming inside of him, pulsing thin, watery come deep inside Stiles, marking him inside and out. Always Derek's, always.

"Still comin'?" Stiles slurred after a few minutes of quiet, letting his leg slid down from his chest.

Derek didn't say anything but Stiles felt him nod his head.

"S'good?" Stiles asked, tightening his ass just to see Derek squirm. He shouldn't have, because fuck that was big. Derek's knot was so fucking big, stretching him so wide that he was left gaping open when Derek pulled, thin come gushing out of his abused asshole.

Derek didn't say anything, he just licked gently at Stiles's neck. They lay there in silence until Derek's knot started to go down. He didn't pull out, though, not even when come and lube started seeping past his dick and out of Stiles. Stiles tried to clench, to keep more of it in but it was no use, his asshole was stretched out, gaping wide around Derek's dick.

Derek sighed into Stiles's hair. "You sure about this last bit?" Derek asked.

There was a reason Derek had drunk another fuck load of water just before he'd started jerking off on Stiles. "Do it. Inside and out."

Stiles didn't know what he was expecting but, fuck, it felt _weird_ \-- not in a bad way, just in a strange way. Derek was letting go in his hole, washing out the come and lube with piss so watery it might as well just be water. His hole was squelching and fluttering around it as Derek just released more and more liquid into his ass. It stung a little on the raw skin of his ring, but only the tiniest bit. The feeling of Derek's hot piss running over his balls, washing them clean was satisfying.

When Derek was finished, Stiles settled back against him and tried to turn to kiss him, causing Derek to finally slip out of him. Stiles turned fully and met Derek for a warm and slow kiss. Derek pulled back only to whisper against Stiles's lips, "do it."

Stiles ignored him and carried on kissing. Everything had been... shit it'd been hot but he didn't... This felt too much like being a naughty child. He understood how wolves did it. One of the couple pissed on something, the other one pissed, their scents said 'hey we're together'. It was why Stiles had drunk a fuck load too, it was why he'd just been fucked with a full bladder.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek growled. " _Please..._ ," he added in a much softer tone.

Stiles was laying half on top of Derek, his soft dick resting against Derek's thigh. He took a deep breath and let himself go. It felt so fucking good after the orgasm, after holding it for so long. The warmth of it ran between them and they didn't break their kisses, just turning them deeper and more sated.

He pissed for what felt like forever. More and more kept coming, pooling beneath them and adding to Derek's own cooled puddle. He finished with a sigh and finally broke their kiss, resting his head down on top of Derek's smooth chest.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Stiles said, sleepy awe showing through in his voice.

Derek 'hmm'd'. "We need to get up, get to bed."

Stiles nodded his agreement. "Later."

They lay there in silence for a little longer. The sun had finally set and the shower room looked almost like a horror movie set in the dark summer night. Stiles felt himself drifting slowly to sleep, cradled in Derek's arms, and just as he was slipping off, Derek started moving beneath him, disturbing him into wakefulness.

"No..." Stiles whined. "Sleep now."

Despite Stiles's protests Derek helped him to his feet, careful that he didn't slip on the come, lube and piss on the floor. Together they made their way over to one of the shower heads. Derek turned it on and waited until it reached the crappy temperature that passed for warm water.

Derek carefully held Stiles under the spray, kissing him carefully to distract him from the tepid water. It didn't work but Stiles appreciated the effort. Derek carefully ran the washcloth over Stiles, not using any soaps, just the water itself. He dropped to his knees and turned Stiles around so he was braced on the wall as he carefully inspected his hole.

Derek's fingers carefully flitted over it, slipping in to check for any damage.

"No..." Stiles complained and tried to worm away.

"Hold still, I need to check I wasn't too rough," Derek said.

"You were perfect," Stiles answered, knowing Derek would hear the truth to those words. He felt Derek drop a light kiss onto his ass cheek before rising to his feet.

"I don't deserve you." Derek leaned over to drop a chaste kiss against Stiles's lips.

"Pssh, you totally do."

Derek smiled and and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Bed now though, right?" Stiles asked.

Derek replied by turning off the shower and carefully leading Stiles over to grab their towels. He dried Stiles and then himself, wrapping Stiles in the towel and walking through to the subway car that contained Derek's bed. He left Stiles in the car and headed off towards their kitchen.

Stiles flopped down onto Derek's mattress immediately. For all that it was in an abandoned subway car it was softer and nicer than his own. He didn't burrow under the covers because the night was still warm with the heat of the day, and soon there'd be a werewolf at his side.

Derek dropped down next to him, pulling Stiles close and nuzzling into his neck.

"Sleep time, yes?"

Derek shook his head. "Food and water, then sleep. You just used up a whole load of calories, and I know you didn't eat today because you were bottoming."

Stiles didn't think he had enough left in him to blush, but apparently he did.

Derek offered him a bottle of water, and a distant ping sounded. Derek headed to the old staff kitchenette and came back carrying two portions of reheated chinese food.

Stiles hadn't thought he was hungry until his nose caught the scent of sweet and sour chicken and, oh god, the beef fried rice. Stiles would have the beef fried rice's babies if any of it were at all possible. Oh god. He wolfed (haha, pun intended!) his bowl down before he even realised what he was doing.

When he was done he looked up to see Derek grinning at him over his chicken lo mein.

"Oh shut up," Stiles said, fondly. "I'm a growing boy."

Derek snorted. "Oh, no doubt about that." Derek's voice was pure filth and he was eyeing Stiles with renewed interest.

Stiles's spent cock actually had the nerve to try and twitch at that. "Oh my _god_. You're an animal."

Normally Derek would shut down at that, or get a little bit distant. Stiles almost went to apologise but found Derek wasn't shutting him down, he wasn't scowling, he was still smiling his easy well-fucked smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Just a little bit."

"I fucking love you," Stiles said, because he couldn't keep the feelings he was having for Derek right now inside. They needed out, they needed sharing.

"Love you too, cock-breath," Derek retorted, all good-natured humour and Stiles laughed out loud, the sound echoing in the abandoned subway station.

"Call me cock-breath all you want. It's your cock that's a-flavouring my breath."

" _Yeah it is_ ," Derek said, voice filled with smug pride.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dork."

"Yeah."

The food done, Derek killed the lights and they curled up against each other, exhausted but young, happy and in love. They slept the dreamless sleep of the well fucked, well loved and well cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> [ramblings and teenwolf spams ahoy!](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
